csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (Japan)
=2013= 25 September 2013 *Discovered Conspiracy *Held EXP and Point boost in Conspiracy by 50% *Invented JANUS-5 *Held Bingo Event *Added Compound Bow and UTS-15 Pink Gold to Bingo Event *Released B-Box *Added ARX-160 into Advanced Weapon recipe 11 September 2013 *Discovered Dark Snow *Adopted ARX-160 *Resold Balrog-VII *Held Mid-Autumn Festival event *Extended Comrade reward to 14 Days 28 August 2013 *Celebrate fourth birthday *Revisited Nightmare and Poisoning *Adopted Tactical Knife *Added Dust Zero to Original *Log in to receive Cake grenade 07 August 2013 *Discovered Encounter *Invented Skull-6 *Log in to receive Emergency Medicine, Battle Revival and Round Retry 24 July 2013 *Released Joker Character *Released Battle Weapons *Sold Skull-6 Reservation Ticket *Held "Word" Event *Released Polar Costumes 17 July 2013 *Adopted Skull-8 *Held Bingo Event *Added Plasma and Beam Sword 10 July 2013 *Patched Beast Mode *Discovered Cold Fear *Added Port and Requiem to Beast mode *Invented Leviathan (Also packaged with 50 Advanced Code Decoders) *Held Ice Event *Log in to receive MG3, WA2000 and STG44 for 1 day 26 June 2013 *Discovered Hitchhiking *Invented AWP-Z *Resold Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event *EXP and Point boost in Hitchhiking by 100% *Complete Hitchhiking to receive Zombie sets 12 June 2013 *Released Squirrel Costumes *Adopted AK-74U *Held Fortune Cookie Event 05 June 2013 *Invented Balrog-XI 29 May 2013 *Revisited Nightmare and Poisoning *Log in to receive either MG3, M134 Minigun, MK48, MG36, M79 Saw off or Dual Infinity for 1 day. *Looted Needler and King Cobra Gold 15 May 2013 *Released Panda Costumes *Added Ashura Medal *Complete Ashura honor mission to receive 100 Reinforcement Kit *Resold MG3, XM2010 and Luger P08 25 April 2013 *Discovered Panic Room *Invented Skull-4 *Obtain 500 Kill points with Skull-4 to receive bonus *Added M4A1 and AK-47 Red (Permanent) into random prizes in Battlefield Supply *Clear Panic Room to have a chance obtaining M249 Camouflage (Permanent) 10 April 2013 *Mutated Lusty Rose *Released Skull-4 Reservation Ticket *Added M16A1 Veteran into Comrade prizes *Extends Comrade prizes to 14 days 27 March 2013 *Discovered Santorini *Released Reversed Map Sub-Mode *Invented Balrog-III *Released Code B Decoder *Looted MG36 Gold and FG-Launcher *Sell AT4-CS, E Button, Lightning AR-2, M134 Minigun Christmas, SL8 Gold, Lightning SMG-1, Counter Terrorist, Terrorist, Normal Zombie, Psycho Zombie and Ladder Sprays 13 March 2013 *Resold UTS-15 *Adopted K3 *Doubled Weapon Enhancement Probability *Held Love Spray Event *Released Pig Costumes **Pig Ear can be obtained by playing for 20 minutes **Pig Tail can be obtained by playing another 60 minutes after obtaining Pig Ear **Pig Fork is sold in shop *Log in to receive Right Heart spray (30 days) 27 February 2013 *Resold Double-barreled shotgun *Held Double-barreled Shotgun upgrade Event *You can buy Triple-barreled shotgun Upgrade kit in the shop to upgrade without collecting kill points 14 February 2013 *Discovered Threat *Invented Balrog-I *Clear Threat to receive: **EXP/Points Coupons LV.1 (1 piece) **EXP/Points Coupons LV.2 (1 piece) **EXP/Points Coupons LV.3 (1 piece) **Battle Revival (3 Pieces) **Round Retry ( 3 Pieces) **Emergency Medicine (100% ) ( 10 Pieces ) **M79 Saw Off (3 day) **M60E4 (3 day) **MG3 (3 day) **MG36 (3 day) **M14 EBR (3 day) **Winchester M1887 (3 day) *First log in will get: Emergency Medicine, Round Retry (1 unit), Battle Revival (2 units), M134 Minigun, Winchester M1887, SL8, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Dual Infinity and Thompson Chicago for 1 day 30 January 2013 *Introduced Zombie Shelter *Discovered Dead City *Resold M134 Minigun *Held Minigun Upgrade Event *Recruited Yuri (Limited Edition) and Alice (Limited Edition) (Also packaged with Bunny Ears Costume) *Enhance King Cobra *Double Weapon Enhancement Probability 16 January 2013 *Introduced Rush Battle *Discovered Urban Assault *Held Seed event *Held QBZ-95B Giveaway event *Adopted HK G11 *Resold M24 20 December 2012 *Discovered Behind *Invented Balrog-IX 05 December 2012 *Updated Battlefield Supply *Resold Infinity Silver *Held Infinity upgrade event 21 November 2012 *Introduced Comrade System *Adopted M249 Veteran and UTS-15 *Released WCG Spray 07 November 2012 *Discovered Venice *Looted OICW and M60E4 Gold Edition (Obtained chance increased to 5×) *Tripled the chance of Code Box *Held Gold Screw Costumes Event *Inserted AK-47 and M4A1 Red (Unlimited) and SAF Scout (30 days) into random prizes in Battlefield Supply 24 October 2012 *Held Halloween Costumes Event *Log in to receive Jack'o Lantern *Resold Kriss and M82 *Held Kriss upgrade event *Held Fortune Cookies event *Enhanced M82 *Change Supply Box's skin into Pumpkin skin *Adopted M16A1 10 October 2012 *Discovered Contact *Invented Balrog-V *Introduced Costumes *Released Cat, Angel, and Devil Costumes *Held Cat costumes event 26 September 2012 *Resold Wakizashi *Looted Green Dragon Glaive and AI AS50 Pink Gold into Code Box *Held Wakizashi upgrade event *Enhanced AI AS50 Pink Gold 12 September 2012 *Discovered Angel City *Held EXP and Point Boost in Angel City by 50% *Play Angel City 5 times and receive: **Damage Display (1 day) **M24 Grenade (1 day) **C4 Countdown (1 day) **EXP Coupon Lv.3 (1 quantity) **Point Coupon Lv.3 (1 quantity) *Adopted King Cobra *Added new medals: Fighter, Zombie Master, and Assistant *Sell King Cobra and STG44 Package 22 August 2012 *Discovered Poisoning *Invented Lightning LZ-1 and Lightning HZ-1 *Held Silver Bell and Golden bell event *Resold SPAS-12 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event 08 August 2012 *Discovered Skyline *Resold WA2000 *Double the probability to enhance Expert edition weapon into Master edition weapon 18 July 2012 *Discovered Angra Nest *Invented Balrog-VII *Resold Soul Bane Dagger *Held Soul Bane Dagger Upgrade event *Held Z-Box giveaway *Log in and you can choose to receive one of the following items: **M14 EBR (1 day) **XM2010 (1 day) **MG36 (1 day) **M60E4 (1 day) **M79 Saw Off (1 day) **Tomahawk (1 day) *Added Inferno and Dust2 into Basic Mode 04 July 2012 *Patched Z-Virus and Bot Zombie Mod *Discovered Forbidden and Big Tree *Adopted Milkor M32 MGL *Mutated Sting Finger and Venom Guard *Looted Lightning AR-2 and Ethereal into Code Box *Added Dual Nata Knives and Antidoter into Supply box *Held Seed Event 27 June 2013 *Introduced Basic Mode d *Discovered Dust Zero *Resold M14 EBR, Thompson Chicago, KSG-12, Winchester M1887, AI AS50 for Weapon Enhancement *Complete Dust Zero 5 times and receive: **Damage display (1 day) **M24Grenade (1 day) **C4 countdown (1 day) **EXP Coupon Lv.3 (1 piece) **Point Coupon Lv.3 (1 piece) 13 June 2012 *Released Level Restricted Weapons *Released Enhancement Reinforced Parts and Anti-Enhancement Kit *Added Italy, Assault, Dust2 and Rats into Gun Deathmatch *Held Giveaway Weapons for Internet Cafe Users: **Desert Eagle Red **Glock 18 Red **Steyr Scout Red **USP45 Red **XM1014 Red *Resold M95 and MK48 *Enhance M95 MK48 and M95 Christmas Edition 30 May 2012 *Released Soy's SD Zombie Maker *Held Big Head Zombie Event 23 May 2012 *Resold M134 Minigun *Held Minigun Upgrade Event 16 May 2012 *Added Zombie Mods for Clan War *Enhanced KSG-12 Gold Edition 25 April 2012 *Discovered Decoy *Invented Skull-11 *Recruited Natasha (Casual) and Jennifer (Army) *Enhanced M14 EBR, M14 EBR Gold Edition, and PKM *Resold M14 EBR and PKM *Added Checkmate, Gallery, and Inferno to Gun Deathmatch 12 April 2012 *Held Seed Event 4 April 2012 *Introduced Gun Deathmatch *Added Camouflage 2, Industry2, and Suzhou into Gun Deathmatch *Recruited Michaela and Raven 21 March 2012 *Resold Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event 7 March 2012 *Resold Combat Knife *Held Combat Knife Upgrade Event 22 February 2012 *Introduced Zombie Escape *Discovered Blood Castle *Invented Skull-3 *Resold Skull-1, Skull-7, Skull-9 =Others= Fierce! Poker Tournament :Main article: Events/Fierce! Poker Tournament. A poker tournament which is exclusive only to Japan. Players will be rewarded after each game. This event is only available on a certain time range. Category:Events